guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani
| place_of_birth = Al Reef, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 575 | group = | alias = Jard al Azni | charge = | penalty = | status = Held indefinite without charge or trial | occupation = Student | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. The Department of Defense estimate he was born in 1979, in Al Reef, Yemen and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 575. As of September 29, 2010, Saad Masir Mukbl al Azani has been held at Guantánamo for eight years three months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 27 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 27 May 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript On March 3, 2006 the Department of Defense was forced to comply by a court order to publish a two-page summarized transcript from Al Azani's first annual Review Board hearing. The record shows that although Al Azani did not attend his hearing his Assisting Military Officer had prepared a written summary of their pre-hearing interview. This interview summary was not attached to the transcript. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jard Al Azani's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 16 November 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#The detainee stated the Institute of Islamic Studies in Kandahar, Afghanistan was run by a Mauritian. :#The person who ran the Institute of Islamic Studies was the leader of the Mauritian al Qaida cell. The Mauritian al Qaida cell leader is a personal advisor to Usama bin Laden. :#A search was conducted on a safe house in Pakistan used by the al Qaida facilitator. Two personal aircraft personal floatation devices (life vests) complete with CO2 inflation cartridges were found in a backpack at the safe house. :#An initial analysis of the two life vests and backpack found in the safe house used by the al Qaida facilitator tested positive for Pentaeythritol Tetranitrate (PETN). PETN is one of the most powerful explosives used in blasting caps and core explosivie materials. :#The detainee attended a gathering where Usama bin Laden gave a speech and talked to approximately thirty students at an institute in Kandahar, Afghanistan. :#One of the detainee's known aliases, along with passport information, was found on a list recovered during raids against al Qaida connected safe houses. :#A source identified the detainee as one of approximately 25 bodyguards for Usama bin Laden. :c. Other Relevant Data ::The detainee was captured by Pakistani Police with Tabligh papers, a Koran and excessive amounts of United States Dollars. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Writ of habeas corpus Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On 12 June 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Factual return On December 30, 2008 United States Department of Justice official Daniel M. Barish informed the court that the DoJ had filed "factual returns" in seven habeas cases, including Saad Masir Mukbl Al Azani's. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Five: Captured in Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 29, 2010 Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people Category:Alleged bodyguards of Osama bin Laden Category:1979 births